<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Declaration of Love by Thoughtless_Whispers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492062">A Declaration of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers'>Thoughtless_Whispers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Compliant, Comedy, M/M, Minor involvement of Banri and Yamato, Pre-Relationship, confession attempts, couple gets together in the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki was sure that he was in love with Sougo. The true problem however was trying to tell him that.<br/>And thus the adventure begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dear Butterfly: MEZZO" Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Declaration of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikedawn/gifts">strikedawn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Blue! I was your butterfly for this exchange! I took the prompt "Tamaki kissing Sougo’s cheek in the heat of a live and Sougo basically malfunctioning for a good 5 minutes there." and got a bit wild so I hope you like the fic! Happy MEZZO" and TamaSou day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamaki was in love with Sougo. He was certain of that.</p><p>He wasn’t sure when he found himself gazing at Sougo’s face, or when his heart thumped dangerously from Sougo’s praise. He wasn’t sure when he longed to see Sougo’s smile or when he thought of him during sleepless nights. </p><p>He was certain at the beginning that Sougo didn’t like him. Tamaki didn’t like him at first either, thinking he tried too hard to be nice. But after all they have been through together, both as MEZZO” and later, friends, he knew that there was an admirable strength in him. That admiration warped and changed into an unknown feeling. He was pretty sure this was the feeling that all fairytales and dramas centered around: Love.</p><p>Tamaki was happy that he realised what the aching in his heart was. But then came the next problem: trying to win him over. Tamaki was sure Sougo liked him a lot more than their initial meeting. Sougo scolded him less like a bad child, and more like a concerned peer. But everytime Tamaki saw his smile, or watched him focus during practice, he definitely felt like hugging him tight and not letting go.</p><p>But that wasn’t what Sougo would appreciate and Tamaki knew that. So he needed to find a way to tell Sougo his feelings. He wanted to be honest to Sougo, but he didn’t want to scare him away. He knew if their friendship got affected, it would hurt more than the two of them. It would affect the rest of IDOLiSH7.</p><p>He had to be careful, and declare his feelings to Sougo so he’d understand. In all the TV shows he watched, it did work out for couples once they properly talked to each other about how they felt. Now if only he could avoid the drama that came with it.</p><p>He dropped to the floor and pulled a box from underneath his bed. Nagi had lent him some shoujo anime he liked as recommendations. Tamaki wasn’t interested at first but now, he needed help. He pulled out one of the titles in the box, “Skip Heart”, and read the description. It was about a girl who decided to be an actor because of being dumped by the guy she cared for. </p><p>Acting was more like Yamato’s thing, but seeing the description of a girl choosing her path made him think of Sougo immediately. He put the DVD in the player and turned on his TV, bringing his stack of potato chips and pudding closer as the first episode rolled in. Tonight his research about love started and he was going to give his all!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>So-chan is definitely gonna get angry</i>. Tamaki thought in fear as he fumbled, trying to put a fresh set of clothes on. Maybe binge-watching romance series the night before a shoot was a bad idea. Tamaki had completely forgotten about the shoot. <i>Besides who kept a shoot on Thursday mornings?</i> He thought grumpily to himself.<p>He tripped as he tried to leave his room, his feet and hair still a bit damp from the shower. He ran down the hallway to the dining room, where Sougo was leaving the table with a clean plate.</p><p>“So-chan! I’m sorry!” Tamaki blurted out in fear that Sougo would be upset. To his surprise, Sougo was unhappy, but didn’t seem to react much.</p><p>“Tamaki-kun, you’re late today,” Sougo said with a sigh. “Nagi already told me he heard you watch anime last night.” He gave a knowing smile, “I told Banri-san that we will be delayed and he made the arrangements.” As Sougo walked past him, Tamaki suddenly had a bright idea. He could try telling it here! Like how the most dramatic moments of some confessions happened because one of them was late.</p><p>“So-chan! The reason I was watching anime was-”</p><p>“Whatever the reason is, it’s still not right to do so on a night before shoot. Now hurry up and eat...Or we’ll be more late.” Sougo brushed him off and went to put his plate in the sink. Tamaki stood there a bit saddened. </p><p>“To talk to you...” he muttered to himself. Mitsuki brought his share of pancakes to the table. </p><p>“Here, I made these bear-shaped for you and Iori! Make sure you eat up fast!” He set them down with a jar of maple syrup. Tamaki sat down, gobbling his food but he was deep in thought. He was dejected at Sougo brushing him off, but he was definitely going to try again. The protagonists never gave up, and he would be no different.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Tamaki was planning other approaches to get Sougo’s attention. Maybe he needed to give a gift? But what could he get? He knew Sougo already bought some music CDs since he saw the delivery package for them at the dorm yesterday.<p>Perhaps food would be the right answer? Tamaki definitely was more agreeable when he got pudding, so maybe if he got food for him he’d be willing to listen? It was also a trope that the girl gave a bento box and the guy became softer.</p><p>Tamaki didn’t know how to prepare a bento box, so buying some takeout would have to do. After a solo interview, Tamaki asked Banri to take him to that restaurant downtown where they last went. Sougo seemed to like the food there, though it was a bit too spicy for Tamaki, and he remembered that he especially loved the chicken.</p><p>Banri looked at him puzzled, but his expression cleared up once he realised it was for Sougo. Tamaki was happy Banri agreed so readily, unaware that the adult knew of his feelings and intentions.</p><p>He returned back to the dorms with the parcel in hand. <i>Yush! Now time to find So-chan and give this to him and everything will work out properly!</i> He thought happily to himself. And as luck was on his side, he spotted Sougo in the hallway.</p><p>“So-chan! I got some food for you!” Tamaki waved the package like an excited puppy.</p><p>Sougo looked over, and lit up when he saw the packaging. “Tamaki-kun, is this chicken?”</p><p>Tamaki nodded, “I went to that restaurant you liked after the interview and thought to bring some of it back for you!” </p><p>“Thanks Tamaki-kun!” Sougo gave a bright smile which made Tamaki’s heart stop. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. </p><p>“It’s not much...least I could do for someone I-” But before Tamaki could explain further, Sougo took the parcel and turned away heading to the rooms.</p><p>“I was wondering what I should eat when I watch TRIGGER’s live with Riku. And I just so happened to be craving chicken.” Tamaki stood there dumbfounded, and gasped when he heard the click of a door shut. Again his plan had been ruined!</p><p>He stomped towards Riku’s room and was about to barge in when Nagi caught him.</p><p>“Oh Tamaki! I’m glad you finally watched my recommendations! How did you like them?”</p><p>Tamaki was about to reply rudely when he saw the sparkle of joy in Nagi’s eyes, and sighed internally. He wasn’t going to hurt Nagi’s feelings when Sougo was being the dumb one, so he went along, trying to listen to Nagi’s passionate rambles while his mind was reeling from defeat yet again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Perhaps he needed a different approach, and maybe an adult could help him. What sort of adult could help him though? Maybe Yamato? Since he acts a lot; he can understand how these things work.<p>He found himself in front of Yamato’s door. He knocked gently. There was no response. He then called out, “Yama-san? Yamaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?? Are you there?” </p><p>The older man opened the door, his hair a bit dishevelled and glasses askew. He was grumbling a little and looked tired, but he always came when Tamaki needed help, so he opened the door.</p><p>“What’s wrong Tama?” Yamato asked, yawning a bit. He stepped to the side, letting the younger one enter the room. Tamaki stepped in the room, and immediately flopped onto Yamato’s bed. He knew he had to speak about it to Yamato, but suddenly he forgot what words to say.</p><p>Yamato sat next to him, patting his head for reassurance. “It’s OK, you can tell Onii-san. I won’t judge.”</p><p>Tamaki knew that, but he still found it hard. He took a deep breath and turned to face Yamato. “Yama-san...how do you tell someone you love them?”</p><p>Yamato blinked, before cracking into a knowing smile, “So you finally found someone you like more than your pudding?”</p><p>Tamaki pouted and grumbled, “I love King Pudding! That can never change! I just like this person also!” Tamaki didn’t want others to know it was Sougo, it was his secret and only he and Sougo needed to know those feelings.</p><p>Yamato thought for a bit, “Well, try making a grand gesture? That way you can surely get their attention.”</p><p>Tamaki stared at Yamato “I was doing that! But it didn’t work...What kind of gesture are you thinking of anyways?” He began to sit up, a bit curious.</p><p>“Hmmm...maybe just kiss them on the cheek? That would make them stunned enough to explain your feelings then. You do see it in the end; the hero grabs the love interest and gives a passionate kiss, declaring in front of everyone that he loves her!” He smirked at Tamaki, “Of course, most of the big boys do it. Can you do it?”</p><p>Tamaki spluttered. <i>A kiss? Wasn’t that too bold??</i> “I’m big enough! How often did that work for you Yama-san?” he asked.</p><p>“I never did it, I had people come up to me. And let’s just say...I had interest in them,” Yamato replied with an all-knowing smile. Tamaki looked at him with confusion. Adults really were weird.</p><p>Tamaki shook his head as Yamato was rambling something about preferring to be chased than the chaser. After a while, Tamaki left Yamato’s room, thanking him profusely for the help. But he was still unsure whether it could work. He definitely was better with doing things than saying them, but he was still doubtful. </p><p>Well, Sougo was an adult like Yamato, so it definitely should work! Tamaki went back to his room with a little skip in his step. He checked his calendar; his plan could work soon and that was good enough.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>After releasing a new single, MEZZO” were engaged in multiple activities, photo shoots, promos, and interviews. Tamaki and Sougo were spending a lot of time together and Tamaki was getting more jittery. He said it was just nerves owing to their success but really it was because he couldn’t contain his excitement about his plan.<p>Finally, the moment Tamaki was waiting for arrived: the day of the live performance. Tamaki and Sougo performed together like they used to...but the air was different today. Tamaki could feel it; all the fans cheering for the two of them, and his heart racing as he looked at Sougo. </p><p>As the song drew to a close, Tamaki moved over, inching closer to Sougo. His initial plan was just to declare in front of everyone how much Sougo was important to him. But seeing his cute flushed face, along with remembering Yamato’s taunt, made him a bit emboldened. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around Sougo, bringing him close. Before Sougo could protest, he shut his eyes and pecked Sougo’s cheek. <i>So-chan is so soft…</i> That was the last thought in his head before he pulled back and saw Sougo absolutely beet red.</p><p>The crowd erupted into gasps and cheers. Sougo stood there for a second dumbfounded, blinking like a deer caught in the headlights. Tamaki was about to give another kiss, but Sougo hugged him, shocking him and making him feel flustered.</p><p>“Tamaki-kun, I’m not one of your fans. Though I’m sure they would be happy to have you~” The fans continued to squeal louder, happy at the fanservice they were getting. Sougo then kissed his palm and blew it to the overjoyed crowd. Tamaki stared at Sougo, realising the gravity of what he just did. <i>I kissed Sougo! During a live!</i> </p><p>Tamaki followed suit, handing out flying kisses and waving to the audience as they both left to go backstage. Tamaki took a gulp, he really messed up. And Sougo was going to hate him. He felt dread settle in his stomach.</p><p>Once they were backstage, Banri stood in the dressing room with the two of them, wondering what to do. Sougo was confused and was the first to speak up. </p><p>“Tamaki-kun...what was that all about?” Sougo asked, a bit sternly. </p><p>Tamaki looked away crossing his arms, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that…”</p><p>“Then what did you mean to do? Were you trying to do some new fanservice? Why didn’t you tell me before?” Sougo asked, slightly concerned.</p><p>Tamaki finally snapped. “You aren’t talking to me! I’ve been trying to tell you that I love you but you keep ignoring me!” Tamaki pouted.</p><p>Sougo stood in shock. “Tamaki-kun…”</p><p>Tamaki rambled on, “I wanna be by your side So-chan! I enjoy being with you normally! And I wanna be with you more and more! I have loved you for some time and I will keep loving you!”</p><p>Sougo blinked, trying to process what he said. His face grew redder and redder as the honest feelings of Tamaki hit him. He finally let out a chuckle, which made Tamaki grumble more.</p><p>“Take me seriously!” He whined and was about to complain some more, until Sougo leaned over and kissed his cheek. Tamaki quietened down, staring dumbly at Sougo.</p><p>“I-I like you too Tamaki-kun, but let’s talk about this back home OK?” Sougo said with a soft smile. Tamaki sat there, stunned, until everything sank in. It finally hit him. <i>So-chan loves me too!!</i> </p><p>He bounced up, clinging to Sougo like a lifeline. Sougo let out a little ‘eep’, patting Tamaki’s back. “Now now Tamaki, Banri is here, please try to behave.”</p><p>“Oh don’t mind me, I have to take care of you guys after all.” Banri smiled warmly at the budding couple.</p><p>“Either way, Tamaki-kun, let’s go home and talk properly,” Sougo said, smiling softly.</p><p>“Yes sir!” Tamaki said with his signature grin as he let go. They finally left the dressing room, holding hands and walking out of the hall, and into a new relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And back in the dorms Iori is berating Yamato for his bold advice while Mitsuki and Nagi are confused on how Yamato didn't guess it was Sougo. Meanwhile Re:vale might be popping champagne bottles www</p><p>Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/BChessmaster">@BChessmaster</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>